Simple curiosidad
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: Dice el dicho: La curiosidad mató al gato. Para él fue bueno descubrir que el gato no necesitaba morir en esa situación


**Disclaimer: "Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto" Pero la historia es original mía**

 **Aviso: "Este fic participa en el "Reto: ¡No al romance!" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.**

 **Reto: En sí, no tiene una temática en específica, una drabble con 0% romance (lo cual supongo que para muchos autores puede representar algo verdaderamente fuerte) Pero en esta ocasión y gracias algo que sucedió en el foro del reto, se me ocurrió hacer este drabble, explicaré la situación en mis notas al final, y dicho eso, quiero agregar que agradezco a** **AnimesNextGeneration SNYC que de una y otra froma, inspiró este fic :)**

 **Palabras: 490**

* * *

 **Simple curiosidad**

Como cada mes, Juugo debía presentarse con Karin para su chequeo médico, algo rutinario. Tras una hora y termina la sesión, Juugo se levantaba de la camilla cuando escuchó un largo suspiró lleno de aburrimiento.

—¿Sucede algo? —la aludida lo miró de reojo con un cambio radical de expresiones: primero aburrida, luego intrigada y finalmente interesada, terminado recostada contra un carrito lleno de utensilios médicos.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —cuestionó ella y el peli naranja parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Disculpa?

—¡No te hagas el tonto Juugo! —protestaba ella cuando el hombre interrumpió.

—No me hago el tonto, sé muy bien lo que dijiste, por eso mismo… ¿Disculpa?

—Estoy aburrida y no hay mucho por hacer estos últimos días, por eso te pregunto si quisieras hacerlo —Juugo parpadeó un par de veces y el silencio fue su respuesta, uno que se prolongó y lentamente empezaba a transformar la expresión de Karin.

—Hacerlo por hacerlo y más nada.

—Admito que… Tengo "algo de curiosidad" en tú anatomía —y la expresión de la mujer habló por ella—. Pero sí, hacerlo por el simple hecho de hacerlo, un "rapidito" si quieres llamarlo así —agregó mucho más jovial la pelirroja.

Juugo seguía sin creer en lo que escuchaba, ¿de verdad Karin estaba pidiendo un sexo rápido a _él_? Nuevamente, el tiempo que le tomó a este contestar empezaba a exasperar a la pelirroja.

—Estas…

—Sí, si estoy consiente Juugo de lo que puede suceder —se anticipó ella fastidiada— ¿Crees que me lanzaría de cabeza a un homicida-psicópata-bipolar si no pudiera defenderme? —un comentario muy válido que, aunque tenía insultos hacia su persona, no comentó nada al respecto— ¿¡Quieres o no?! —esta vez, pasaron solo unos segundos antes de responder.

—De acuerdo.

Karin se mostró eufórica ante la rápida respuesta e inmediatamente se acercó a su compañero para dar inicio con lo que había planteado.

Juugo por su lado, aunque se mantenía inmutado en apariencia, estaba sorprendido por como actuaba Karin, en verdad no intentó besarlo ni nada, ella se acuclilló, bajó sus ropas y se dispuso a como dijo ella "prepararlo", más aún y después de eso, ella simplemente bajó su falda, licra y pantis, le dio la espalda, se apoyó en la camilla y le pidió que iniciara.

Tras quince minutos de satisfacer a Karin ya habían terminado. Karin mostraba placer, sus ojos lujuria y nada más, Juugo no sintió apego de ella para con él como tal, sentía que seguía en el mismo lugar que se encontraba antes de comenzar, amigos y compañeros.

Una vez afuera, el hombre detuvo su andar quedándose pensativo por un momento, reconociendo que tendría que agradecer a su amiga por haber saciado su propia curiosidad, motivo por el cual había aceptado en primer lugar: Ahora sabía que, si alguna vez deseaba tener hijos, no necesitaría recurrir a Orochimaru para lo mismo, que fácilmente podría tenerlos con una mujer sin riesgo a enloquecer, transformarse y matarla en el proceso.

* * *

 **Ahora, la autora que ya mencioné hizo un pequeño comentario -no diré cual es, pásense por el foro, lean y participen :)- y le respondieron de tal manera que me reí más de la cuenta… pero a la vez, me dio la idea de "rayar" en el reto ¿en qué sentido? Estamos acostumbrados a que un fic con parejas involucra romance… Así que decidí hacer un fic de parejas donde no hay romance.**

 **Este fic raya en la temática del reto ya que es de libre interpretación ya que para algunos, puede que haya romance; pero para mí no lo hay. Y es aquí donde sus comentarios dirán si de verdad entre en el género romántico o me mantuve fuera de este. Me parece un zona bastante gris y es lo que ha hecho bastante divertido escribir este drabble XD**

 **Nuevamente, agradezco a** **AnimesNextGeneration SNYC por su comentario tan inocente que ha inspirado este drabble, muchas gracias :)**

 **Sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM. Cuídense y hasta otra :)**

 **P.D: La idea original era desde el pov de Karin, pero se me ocurrió que sería más interesante hacerlo desde el Pov de Juugo :)**


End file.
